<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exchanges by koiasami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486539">Exchanges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiasami/pseuds/koiasami'>koiasami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Korrasami is Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiasami/pseuds/koiasami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing/ unfinished Korrasami series beginning with what leads up to them professing their love for one another. The series follows what happens after Kuvira's surrdener in Book 4, and everything is beginning to cool down and go back to "normal." However, Korra and Asami have not gone on vacation to the spirit world and Varrick/ Zhu Li's wedding has yet to occur.</p><p>Therefore, the series is going to have some canon-inconsistencies and the addition of minor characters for the sake of plot flow. It will involve also several one-shots but on a continuous timeline and I may add stories in between where I think they would go based on that same timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Book 4 and the two comics that proceeded, I could not stop thinking about Korrasami and what their relationship would have been like. Since then, I've had several scenes and images in my head about how their chemistry would play out and for my own sanity, and hopefully for that of others, I've decided to conceptualize these images and ideas and turn them into a reality in my writing. I hope you enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoyed making it! </p><p>Hugs, </p><p>Ollie</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asami decides to try out a new hobby</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami sat in the shade beneath a canvas canopy at the far end of the training field located on Air Temple island. With a pencil in her right hand and sketchbook on her lap, she observed Korra on the field. She initially sat down to continue drafting prototypes of new Satomobiles and Satocycles. Her company was in serious need of new products to market, cheaper and less expensive inventions available to the public were essential as Republic City was undergoing its own era of reconstruction for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>The raven-haired woman had become quite talented in sketching different engine parts and designs, but never attempted to draw people. As she sat there, watching the Avatar practice different airbending forms with Jinora and her siblings, Asami figured an opportunity had presented itself and began to draw.</p><p>Soon her page was filled with sketches of Korra in different fighting positions and bending stances, as she had seen her while she watched. The pencil marks that were erased could be seen, highlighting movement and direction rather than mistakes. As Asami admired her work, she barely noticed someone approaching, only noticing as their shadow darkened the page. The engineer looked up to see Meelo, one of the two middle children to Tenzin.</p><p>"What's that?" Meelo asked bending down, his brown hair in Asami's face as he tried to get a closer look. "Uh-um. Hi, Meelo. Do you mind?" Asami said softly, trying her best to avoid having the youngsters hair in her mouth.</p><p>"Let me try!" Meelo blurted, abruptly seizing both the pencil and sketchbook from Asami's hands. He sat down beside her and Asami let out a sigh of defeat, but managed a slight smile, "sure," she chuckled, <em>as if I had a choice</em>, she sarcastically thought to herself. The inventor attempted to watch Meelo work; he drew, shaded, and blended with such swiftness Asami could barley keep up, she wasn't even the one drawing, but she was out of breath. After a couple seconds, she looked up toward the field as Meelo continued.</p><p>Korra and Ikki were now sitting casually, talking to each other, giggling. Jinora sat near them, eyes closed in a meditation pose, concentrating. Korra looked at Ikki, winked, and mouthed the words "watch this, I'm gonna tickle her." She slowly inched toward the older sister, tip-toeing sneakily.</p><p>She failed miserably, however. Jinora suddenly turned, scaring Korra and prompting the Avatar to lose balance and fall flat on her back. Jinora pounced and tackled the Avatar, "I'm not eleven anymore, you know!" Jinora yelled, tickling the water bender as revenge. Ikki joined, Korra trying her best to wiggle out of their hold between uncontrollable laughs.</p><p>Asami giggled softly, but the scene was promptly interrupted as Meelo obnoxiously placed the sketchbook directly in front of Asami's face. The engineer grabbed the book politely, lowered it and extended her arms outward to get a better view of Meelo's work.</p><p>Her jaw dropped.</p><p>The realistic image was nearly a perfect photograph of the Avatar. Asami was stunned, speechless. The piece was beautiful, capturing both Korra's intensity and fragility in her eyes, her hair partially laying across her forehead, resting gently on the sides of her face. The strong chin, furrowed eyebrows, soft lips...</p><p>"It's definitely better than yours!" Meelo shouted, Asami remained in utter astonishment. Her thoughts were interrupted, yet again, by the young Airbender yanking the sketchbook away for a second time. This time, he stood and ran towards his sisters and Korra, "Guys look what I drew! Isn't it better than Asami's? Look! Ha. Score one Commander Meelo!" Asami began to feel panicked.</p><p>The sketches of Korra were harmless, of course. The Avatar was her best friend, and besides it's not like the sketchbook had the same information her personal journal did, <em>thank goodness</em>. The engineer let out a sigh of relief, standing up slowly.</p><p>Korra got up and patted herself down as she been previously tickle-tortured. She curiously grabbed the sketchbook from Meelo.</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Sprits, Meelo. This is pretty good," continuing to examine the artwork before her. Ikki and Jinora now stood on either side of the Avatar, expressing the same surprised emotion as the older woman upon sight of their brother's creation. Ikki pointed to a different page, "isn't that you too, Korra?" Asami's sketches.</p><p>By now, Asami was in the same spatial vicinity as the rest of them, trying her best for her cheeks not to flush red. "'Sami, you made these?" Korra asked, looking up at the taller woman, her sight falling tenderly on Asami who sheepishly was trying her best to avoid eye contact with the Avatar.</p><p>Nervously, "Yeah," the inventor unnecessarily elaborated, "I mean- I. Well, I've never drawn people before, just blueprints and stuff. I wanted to try it out and-" Korra interrupted, "they're so cool, can I... have one of the pages?" She paused, eye opened wider from panic, quickly she continued "I- I wanna show Naga, if you don't mind. It's okay if you don't want to, obviously."</p><p>The airbender girls giggled, acknowledging how ridiculous that sounded; Meelo still was standing proudly. Asami nodded sweetly, "No, it's okay. I would love for you to have one, they are sketches of you, after all," she managed, now making eye contact with the shorter woman.</p><p>She reached out to take hold of the sketchbook and slowly ripped out one of the pages of her Korra sketches, "here you go. I hope <em>Naga</em> likes them," Asami smiled. Korra shyly returned the smile and accepted the paper, "thank you, I'm sure she will." <em>I definitely do</em>, Korra thought to herself.</p><p>*</p><p>"Naga! Look girl, Asami made these! Aren't they cool," Korra pointlessly said to her furry companion. The polar bear dog stared blankly at the page, Korra giggled.</p><p>These pages weren't for Naga... not really, not like Naga could understand or cares about anything other than running in the snow or playing fetch. Nonetheless, she felt warm, staring at the page, at the images Asami created of her. She found herself blushing at the thought of Asami watching her intently, her movements, forms. As the Avatar, she was no stranger at people watching her, certainly not, but Asami taking interest in such a way, enough to study her, draw her. It felt nice. Perhaps it was now the Avatar's move to make Asami feel as special as her best friend had made her feel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Payback, but make it cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra thinks about how to repay Asami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After saying bye to Naga, whom she left playing a game of tug of war with Pabu, Korra headed back in her living quarters within the Air Temple. The Avatar walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She placed Asami's sketches of her on the end table next to her bed with a smile, still feeling warm. It was now time to brainstorm.</p><p>What could she do? She considered making a drawing of Asami, but that wouldn't do. Korra didn't have the practice, talent, or patience for that. She couldn't even use her bending to accomplish something like that... oh, bending! Hm. Perhaps she could make an ice statue? <em>No. It would melt, and where would Asami even be able to place it? That's too messy.</em> Her thoughts lingered on, but an hour passed and she couldn't bare to think anymore, burnt out. She grew frustrated. She hated when things didn't just, come naturally to her... but, she knew that whatever she did do for her best friend, it couldn't be rushed or thoughtless.</p><p>Korra decided she needed to leave the confines of her bedroom. Before stepping out she glanced over at the page on the table beside her and picked it up. Folding it neatly and placing it deep in her pant pocket. She smiled to herself, she didn't really know why she felt so light, but she didn't want to inquire to the point of no return... she had the tendency to do that.</p><p>As she walked into the dining room, she found Opal, Bolin, Jinora, and Kai sitting together having what seemed like an early dinner. They all turned toward the Avatar upon her entrance, "Hi Korra!" Opal said happily, Kai and Jinora smiled and tilted their heads in a greeting manner, and Bolin looked up with a mouthful of food, his eyes squinted and lips stretched as though he was smiling too, trying to avoid the food inside his mouth from falling back onto his plate. "Hi guys."</p><p>"Speaking of Korra, you guys should have seen the drawing Meelo made of her, it looked exactly like her!" Jinora pointed out. Korra nodded, standing and looking down at the two couples. "Yeah it was... pretty amazing. I swear, Meelo doesn't make sense sometimes." They all chuckled, Korra slid into an empty seat beside Kai.</p><p>"Hey, maybe Meelo could make a painting of Opal and I. Mako and I's apartment needs some sprucing up, it's so boring... no thanks to <em>Officer Mako</em>," Bolin wondered out loud, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"You know, maybe Meelo and my brother Huan, could compete to see who's the better artist," Opal said with a laugh. Kai shot a confused at the airbender, "Your brother is an artist?" He asked, interested.</p><p>"Oh yeah! He makes metal bends these huge sculptures, I think he tried to give Meelo painting lessons one time when everyone was at Zaofu." Korra listened, and suddenly felt a light bulb illuminate in her head. I can't make her an ice sculpture, but I could make her a <em>metal</em> one.</p><p>"Hey Opal, do you think I can talk to your brother? I was thinking of making a sculpture myself, but I've never made one and I could use the help," the Avatar asked.</p><p>"Oh, definitely..." Opal paused, continuing, "If you don't mind me asking though, how come?"</p><p>Korra froze. A gift for Asami, she wanted to say. Surely, giving your best friend a present wasn't weird, but yet again... it wasn't Asami's birthday nor was there anything to celebrate, not really. It had been months since Kuvira surrendered. Plus, no more big bad villains have threatened to destroy Republic city recently, thankfully.</p><p>"Just a new hobby I wanna try out," Korra said. Everyone nodded, except Jinora. She stared intently at the Avatar and chuckled, shaking her head softly before continuing to eat her dinner.</p><p>*</p><p>After speaking to Huan over the phone, Korra was just as lost as she was before she began. She sat on her bed staring at the metallic sphere in front of her, recalling what the metal bender had told her, "Creating pure art is no simple feat. You must look into the depths of your darkness and unveil the raw emotion from within."</p><p><em>What in the Spirits was he even talking about</em>, Korra thought to herself. During the early stages of her metal bending, all Korra was able to create were geometric shapes from the material Suyin handed to her. She tried to recall the look of Asami's motorcycle, thinking she could make a smaller version of it for Asami's desk, where she spent a large majority of her time. Slowly, the Avatar bent the material from her table toward her, beginning to shape it, transforming it slowly. She stared at it intensely, the tip of her tongue peeking out from her stretched lips in heavy concentration.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, the metal looked no more like a motorcycle than a deformed pear. She sighed, still levitating the metal between her hands. Korra only wanted to make something nice for her best friend, but she's not "artistic". The Avatar only knew to use her bending for fighting, and what she felt now was not the need to be on offense or defense, but to make Asami smile, at the least.</p><p>Korra thought back to what Huan said, "darkness"... "raw emotion." And with that, she closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to roam, thinking of earlier. The way that Asami humbly admitted to her sketches, how she avoided looking at Korra directly. Despite the obvious shyness, and in all her nervousness, the woman who towered over Korra still resembled a powerful heroine and was, well, effortlessly beautiful. Korra smiled and opened her eyes, looking down at the piece of metal between her hands for a second time.</p><p>Her mouth gaped open.</p><p>The metal definitely did not look like a motorcycle now, but instead... Korra had created a miniature sculpture of Asami herself. She stood proudly, with a helmet at her side, her other hand at her hips, her feet apart and dressed in her usual Fire Nation outfit.</p><p>It's how she looked when she took off her helmet after she and Korra sped through the race track for the first time all those years ago. It's how she looked when she took Korra's breath away for the first time.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Okay, then.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Asami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra meets up with Asami to give her a gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra sat there, the miniature Asami statue in her hands. "Well, I guess this works too," she said to herself. In awe, the Avatar stood and moved toward the window to examine the sculpture in the moon light. She was amazed at how detailed her creation had been; how perfectly it captured the engineer in all her radiant glory.</p><p>As much as she wished to head over to the Future Industries headquarters or the Sato mansion and hand deliver the piece in that exact moment, she knew her best friend had several business meetings to tend to and needed to rest. Asami was busy helping rebuild the city, after all. Plus, it was night time and she should go to sleep soon. The Avatar decided she was to deliver the gift the following day.</p><p>*</p><p>After she had finished changing into her nightgown, Asami slumped into bed and let out a sigh, exhausted from the meeting she had just led.</p><p>After a couple of moments, she recollected herself and allowed her mind to wander. Ultimately, it thought of Korra... as it usually did. <em>The page wasn't really for Naga, was it Korra,</em> Asami thought, laughing softly.</p><p>Despite the stressful business conferences she had endured and the pressure that came from the responsibility of rebuilding the city, she felt strangely at ease. She knew her bliss was due to how Korra reacted at her sketches, how sweet she spoke, and how genuinely grateful she was. The engineer wondered what the Avatar had done with the page after all. Maybe she should get her a frame for it?</p><p>No. Maybe it wasn't important or worthy enough to Korra to be displayed like that. <em>Don't flatter yourself, Asami.</em></p><p>Nonetheless, she slept peacefully that night.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Korra awoke, lifted herself off the bed, and walked into the hallway where the nearest telephone was located. She dialed Asami's home...</p><p>"Good morning, you have reached the Sato mansion. Senlin speaking, may I ask who is calling?" said a manly voice in a formal and serious tone.</p><p>"Hello. Good, uh, morning. May I speak to Asami please?" she asked with urgency trailing in her voice, no response.</p><p>"Oh. Oh! Korra, this is Avatar Korra."</p><p>The man sighed with a slight smile growing on his face; already accustomed to Korra's lack of etiquette as she has made several similar calls in the past.</p><p>He finally spoke, "Ah yes Miss Avatar. Please allow me one moment, I believe Miss Sato is still sleeping." Korra was about to stop him, unsure if it was a good idea to wake Asami. <em>I'm sure she had a really long night, maybe I shouldn't have called so early. </em>"Wait - I,"</p><p>It was too late, Senlin had gone. Korra sighed, realizing she was already excruciatingly nervous and she hasn't even spoken to Asami yet. In the moments she waited, the Avatar tried to compose herself.</p><p>Asami awoke to the sound of Senlin's voice, however, she was unable to make out what exactly he said from where he stood at the entrance of her door. She placed both arms to her side and slowly lifted herself up. She didn't like being woken up early the morning after dreadfully long nights, but Senlin wouldn't have done so if it weren't something important.</p><p>With one hand, the engineer rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Senlin. What did you say?" She was more awake now.</p><p>"Good morning Miss Sato, I apologize for waking you. The Avatar is on the phone, she asked to speak with you. It seemed, <em>urgent</em>." Senlin looked down, trying to hide the grin on his face.</p><p>The Avatar always called in this way, childishly anxious to speak to the engineer. In turn, he also knew that whenever she did, Miss Sato was equally as eager to speak to her, he knew that Asami would not be upset at this literal "wake up call."</p><p>Senlin was an older man in his seventies, he had been a part of the family since before Miss Sato was born, and he was no fool. He always watched the two interact when the Avatar visited the estate and he knew there were hidden feelings, strong ones; but of course he never inquired about the heiress' private life, it was none of his business. Only when she came to him seeking some sort of elderly wisdom did he provide insight. In any case, Senlin cared for her like a daughter, and in the least, he was joyed to see the relationship between the CEO and the Avatar continue to unfold.</p><p>Asami stood from the bed and made her way to the telephone on the far corner of her bedroom, she picked up, "Hello? Korra?"</p><p>"Hey 'Sami, good morning."<br/>
"Good morning."<br/>
"I'm really sorry if I woke you, I know it's early and you probably had a long night."<br/>
Asami smiled, "it's okay. If I had to wake up to anyone it, I'd rather it be you anyways." <em>Too much?</em><br/>
Korra blushed, Asami cleared her throat, "Uh, so. How come you called?"<br/>
"Well, so- I-I." She paused, took a deep breath. Moments passed...
"I made you something, I want to give it to you."<br/>
"Oh, I-" Asami started to feel her cheeks grow warm,<br/>
"Can we meet at Avatar Aang park at around noon today? By the koi pond, where we usually sit and talk. You know?" Korra spoke a bit too quickly.<br/>
"Yes, I know. We can do that." The engineer blushed.<br/>
"Okay, perfect. Well, see you soon 'Sami."<br/>
"Bye Korra."</p><p>Korra finally took a breath for what seemed like the first time in the past 2 minutes, sighed in relief, and couldn't help but smile. It was ten-thirty in the morning now, she knew Asami would take at least an hour to get ready. The Avatar herself would be able to ready herself within minutes, but she had to find some wrapping paper within the temple to make sure the gift was properly presented.</p><p>She strutted back into her room and got properly dressed in her usual blue tank top, loose navy blue pants, and her trusty snow boots. Korra figured Pema would be the best person to speak to in order to find some wrapping paper, and with that, she patted her pants down, ensuring that Asami's sketches were in the same place she stored them yesterday (they were), grabbed the Asami statue from the end table beside her bed, and exited her bedroom in search for Pema.</p><p>*</p><p>Korra looked down at the poorly wrapped gift, hoping Asami would forgive the presentation of it and appreciate what was beneath the wrapping paper instead. The Avatar realized she had never wrapped a gift before, and she didn't let Pema do it out of embarrassment and avoidance of any difficult questions the mother would have asked about what, why, and who the gift was for. Korra was never one to like being questioned so much.</p><p>She sat down near the koi pond and awaited her best friend. She looked down at the water, noticing the ripples that would form upon the fish peaking up to the surface. She always admired koi fish, their bright colors, their size. She remembered Katara's stories of Aang riding giant koi, how much fun he had and how much Katara enjoyed watching him. Korra found herself smiling at that, wondering if she would ever be able to ride giant koi, or where she'd be able to. Maybe Asami could come and...</p><p>The Avatar's thoughts were interrupted by a shadow casting over her. She looked behind her shoulder to see Asami, smiling down at her. "Hi," Asami spoke.</p><p>"Hi." Korra responded<br/>
"Mind if I sit next to you?"<br/>
"It would be an honor, Miss Sato," Korra said jokingly. Asami looked down shyly at her feet, still managing to take a seat beside her best friend.<br/>
"So how are y-"<br/>
"This is for you," Korra interrupted, smiling wide. Asami giggled and took the gift in her hands. She unwrapped it carefully, just in case what was inside was fragile.<br/>
"'Sami. It's okay, it won't break," Korra said reassuringly. Asami nodded, unwrapping faster now.</p><p>When she uncovered the present, she found a metallic, much smaller version of herself. She recognized the style of the helmet that the figure wore, it belonged specifically to the race car drivers. Her mouth was agape, in amazement, in admiration and appreciation of such a wonderful and unexpected gift. "Korra, I- wow."</p><p>"Do you like it?" Korra inquired.<br/>
"I love it. But, how did you... Why did you?"<br/>
Korra chuckled, "honestly, I don't know how I made it. I mean, I bent it but... Well, not really. Don't worry about that, I just wanted to give you something for letting me keep one of the pages from your sketchbook yesterday," She smiled shyly. Asami looked up, "oh. That's." she looked back down at her gift and then back at her best friend who continued to watch her.</p><p>The engineer felt an overwhelming amount of warmth, she set the miniature statue directly behind her and embraced Korra tightly. "You're so sweet. Thank you, so much." Korra returned the hug, holding her best friend just as tightly. "My pleasure," she muffled as her mouth was stuffed by Asami's shoulder. The two remained there for a minute more or so, neither of them wanting to break away. Finally, it was Korra who began to retreat.</p><p>Asami picked up the statue again, and turned towards the Avatar.</p><p>They watched each other intently, neither of them saying a word. There were so many things, feelings, that were unspoken between them. Each of them wanted to kiss the other at that moment, unsure of how the other would react. Asami was certain that such tension couldn't exist if Korra did not feel the same way about her, the Avatar knew this as well.</p><p>"I thought you could put it on your desk in your office maybe. I don't know," Korra uttered nervously, she shrugged.</p><p>"I will. And, I can give you more of those sketches if you'd like, I'd just have to watch you again while you train," Asami responded, in a more flirty tone than usual. Korra nodded, looking down at her boots, unsure of what to say next. The two remained in silence for a couple of moments. The younger woman looked up slowly, staring at her best friend, lost in her features. The pointed chin, perfect eyebrows, silky hair and the makeup, applied wonderfully, lipstick and colored shadow accentuating her green eyes. The Avatar was in a trance.</p><p>Asami noticed Korra's eyes wandering along her face, and began to blush.</p><p>"Korra?" Asami finally said, furrowing her eyebrows. Korra shook her head, blurting "I'm sorry what did you say?" The engineer smiled, "I didn't say anything" Korra nodded childishly. Silence again, more comfortable this time.</p><p>Asami broke the silence a second time, "I have to head back to the office now," she admitted, it was to be another busy day of business meetings, even one with the president himself, "could you- do you want to come over later? We can watch a mover or, just talk. I miss you." Asami mentally face palmed herself, was it weird to say she missed Korra? They hung out constantly, but it had been some weeks since it was just the two of them, alone. Thankfully, Korra spared no time with a response,</p><p>"Yes." Korra said urgently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oops!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra arrives a bit too early.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami arrived to her mansion at around 7 o'clock. Korra was supposed to arrive at 8, which meant that the engineer had an hour to prepare. Senlin greeted her upon her arrival, "Good evening, Miss Sato," he paused, the woman looked frantic, "Is there anything I can do for you?"</p><p>"Senlin, hello. Korra is coming over soon, I should have told you earlier, my apologies, but could you please prepare some dinner for two, preferably something... um. Water tribe traditional?" Asami stumbled on her words.</p><p>Senlin placed a hand on her shoulder in a fatherly manner and said, "You have nothing to worry about," he stopped, waiting for the younger woman to meet his gaze. She knew what he meant.</p><p>Eventually, when their eyes made contact, he continued, "I'll have someone run a warm bath for you and set out some comfortable attire. Everything will be ready for the Avatar's arrival." She nodded, smiling in appreciation for Senlin's comfortable tone and ability to calm her. The engineer was certain the older man knew of her feelings for the Avatar, but they never spoke about them, at least, not explicitly in terms of <em>who</em>.</p><p>Asami made her way toward her room, stripping off her clothes and wrapping herself in a towel. She walked over to the bathroom across the hallway from her bedroom and sighed in relief at the sight of the warm bath, steam rising from the idle water. First one leg, then the next.</p><p>As Asami slowly lowered herself into the bath, she placed the towel that was once around her neatly to the side, on a metal rack beside the tub. "Ah," she whispered. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel the warmth around her. The heiress laid there. Still. Slowly, she drifted to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>Korra arrived about ten minutes early, she could feel her arms shaking and legs growing increasingly weak as she inched closer and closer to the towering, majestic doors of the mansion. She knocked, weakly at first. Then harder.</p><p>Senlin opened and he greeted the woman with a smile, "Hello, Avatar Korra. Miss Sato informed me of your visit. Please, come in," the older man took a step back in order to open the doors wider, pushing them away from him briskly so they opened completely. Korra smiled, "Thank you, Sen."</p><p>Korra has had several conversations with the elderly man, mostly while waiting up for Asami. She knew that he was from the Earth Kingdom, his green eyes made that clear. He had two children, twins. They were in their fifties now, Yuki and Dala. Yuki had two children and a husband, and Dala, on the other hand, was a Kyoshi warrior and never married. Korra always wanted to meet Dala, she felt as though they would get along grandly.</p><p>The Avatar waited for the man to close the doors again before continuing further into the mansion, "So-" she began, interrupted by Senlin, "She's upstairs. You're free to go up if you'd like, or I could let her know you've arrived."<br/>
"No, that's okay. Don't worry about it, Sen. I'll get her myself."<br/>
Senlin smiled.</p><p>*</p><p>"'Sami?" Korra spoke loudly as she walked into the engineer's bedroom, yet no sight of her best friend. She touched the back of her neck with her right hand, wondering where she could possibly be. Hm. <em>Maybe she's in the bathroom putting on makeup or something.</em></p><p>The Avatar walked across the hall, noticing that the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. She pushed the door softly, opening it, and stepped into the bathroom. Directly in front of the entrance was the sink, with a mirror above it. She only saw herself in the mirror, no Asami. The Avatar's eyebrows furrowed, she'd have to look somewhere else. As she turned her feet to head back out through the door, her eyes glanced over the side of the room where the bathtub was located, quickly seeing a sliver of pale skin. She turned back quickly, it was a body. It was-</p><p>"OH! OH." Korra shouted.</p><p>It was Asami. Laying there, naked. Sleeping?</p><p>The older woman jumped, water splashing abruptly and down the sides of the tub as she tried to cover her chest with one of her arms, the other grasping at the towel beside her. "KORRA,"</p><p>Korra ran out almost instantaneously. The Avatar closed the bathroom door behind her and stood beside it, a hand grabbing her chest. She tried to catch her breath. Oh, Spirits. Oh no. Oh, she panicked. She was not able to make out anything, only that her best friend was in the tub, naked. Her realization occurred too quickly for her to see anything, but nonetheless her mind was spiraling. After a few moments, she covered her mouth with another hand and ... started to laugh, mostly out of pure adrenaline.</p><p>Minutes later, Asami walked out of the bathroom, dressed now in loose shirt and pants. She saw the Avatar beside the door, hunched over trying to compose herself still, giggling under her breath. Asami blushed, but managed to laugh as well. "Sorry about that," she spoke softly. Korra stood up straight now, lowering her hands to her side, gesturing with one, "You have <em>nothing</em> to be sorry about," she said, almost seductively but not intending it to be so, realizing that, she continued, "I mean, <em>I'm sorry</em>. I should have knocked or something." Asami swatted her arms,</p><p>"It's okay. That was... pretty funny anyways." They both chuckled, the engineer continued, "But, you can't wear that," she pointed toward Korra's every-day clothing, "we need to get you into something more comfortable," motioning her hands toward the pajamas she was wearing herself, "it's girls night, after all, right?"</p><p>Korra grunted and rolled her eyes sarcastically, "If you say so, Miss Sato."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sketches II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just... read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra changed into a pair of Asami's pajamas, they fit tighter than she would have liked but was too shy to tell her best friend otherwise. Of course, the Avatar requested the top to be sleeveless, and wore loose pants, similar to that of what she would usually wear. Korra made her way back into Asami's bedroom with her clothes crumpled all together in a mess between her hands. She found the engineer sitting at the foot of the bed, examining the gift the Avatar had given her earlier that day. </p><p>"You didn't put it in your office?" Korra slightly frowned thinking that perhaps older woman was too embarrassed to display it in such a professional setting. Asami, startled, looked up suddenly and shook her head, "I did, actually. On my way out, though, I couldn't find it in me to just leave it there. Thankfully little Asami fits in my pocket," she explained with a half-smile across her face. She set the figure down beside her and reached for the lump of clothing in Korra's hands. The younger woman blushed, <em>I probably should've folded that</em>, she thought to herself. </p><p>"I understand. I take your sketches everywhere too," she reached down into the pockets of Asami's pants, failing to realize they were not her own and the sketches indeed were not in them, pulling out absolutely nothing. Asami giggled, "Oh," Korra chuckled, "Well, they're in my pants, obviously." </p><p>As the engineer folded the Avatar's clothing neatly, she felt the sketches in the pocket of Korra's navy blue pants, pulling out a neatly folded page. "See," Korra gestured with her hands towards the paper, Asami chuckled. "Here," handing the younger woman the paper and finished folding her best friends' sleeveless light blue tank top. "I'm glad you like them, I enjoyed making them. I wish I could make more." </p><p>"What's stopping you? You can draw Senlin, I'm sure he'd love that," Korra said sarcastically laughing sweetly. Asami returned the amusement, laughing at the comment as well. </p><p>"I don't think I'll ever find a more worthy subject to draw than the Avatar <em>herself</em>."</p><p>Korra blushed, but shook her head to avoid the pink on her cheeks from intensifying, "the Avatar herself is standing before you, isn't she? Here," she flexed her arms, "draw me." </p><p>Her muscles, her skin. Was she flirting with her? Asami could not stop staring, she had been so mesmerized by Korra's body she didn't realize how red she had gotten or how long it had been since she said something, the Avatar interrupted her thoughts, "'Sami?" </p><p>"What? Oh," Asami composed herself, "I'd love to. Could you please bring me my sketchbook, it's on the table there. I'll try my best to capture the Avatar's mesmerizing biceps with my pencil," the raven-haired woman said in a sarcastic tone... not meaning it sarcastically at all. </p><p>Korra did as she was told, and walked over to the table beside the engineer's bed while Asami stood from her seat at the foot of the bed and strutted over to place Korra's clothes on the golden flaked vanity in the corner of her room, setting the articles of clothing near her best friend's boots. </p><p>Korra opened the sketchbook in attempts to refer to a blank page and facilitate things for her best friend, but as she struggled to find an empty page, all she saw was writing. There was a strange lack of blueprints or sketches. Had she grabbed the right book? </p><p>The Avatar's eyes wandered across one entry, skimming through the writing, "she is so beautiful, I would draw her forever if I could," Korra closed the book immediately, standing up as straight as ever. Panicked at the idea that Asami might have caught her reading what seemed like her diary. Korra turned, seeing Asami with her back faced towards the Avatar. Phew. </p><p>"Hey 'Sami? Is this it?" Korra asked innocently, holding it up knowing well that it indeed was not. Asami's eyes widened. "Oh no, no. Under that, I'm sorry." Korra nodded, placing the journal back down where she had found it. She let out an exasperated sigh, reaching for the other book on the table top, making sure not to open this one... just in case.</p><p>
  <em>Was that entry about her? </em>
</p><p>* </p><p>Asami finished the rough composition she had created of the Avatar, shaking her arm as it had cramped up several times in the process. Korra sat at the other end of the bed, with her arms supporting her weight and she laid on the bed. Asami sat across from her, legs crossed. The heiress placed the finished piece on her legs, and let out a breath of air in satisfaction. "Done." </p><p>Korra lit up, "That was fast!" She pushed herself forward, motioning her hands in front of her, pushing the rest of body up and forward, closing in on her best friend. </p><p>The Avatar did what Meelo had done yesterday by putting her head full of hair into Asami's face and she examined the page upside down. The inventor laughed, she found it quite adorable to see Korra so excited and playful. She loved that about her, despite the years of tragedy and pain, she was still light hearted and kind. </p><p>"I know I'm looking at it upside down and all, but even like this, it looks great!" Korra said from the same position. The sketch was rough, and the scribbling was clear, harsh lines mixed with softer ones. There wasn't any blending as intricate as Meelo's. It seemed more of a sketch than a spitting image of the Avatar, yet all the same, it captured her perfectly. </p><p>After a few moments, Korra shifted. She tilt her head back up-right, her arms still pushing her body up against the bed. This meant, however, that he face was now level with Asami's, inches from her face. </p><p>The two looked at each other, motionless. Paralyzed. They were completely lost in each other's eyes, unable to speak or move. As silence lingered on, each of the two women could feel and hear their heartbeat pound with adrenaline. Several more moments passed as they continued in the same positions, unsure of what to do next. At this point, Korra could feel Asami's breath on her and Asami could feel hers. </p><p><em>Kiss her</em>, Asami thought. </p><p><em>Do it, do it now</em>, Korra thought. </p><p>Nothing happened at first, but eventually Asami leaned closer. Their lips grazing now, their noses touching, but they continued to look into each other's eyes until Korra broke eye contact by dropping her sight to Asami's lips...</p><p>Korra closed her eyes and moved closer, eliminating the gap between them all together and allowing their lips to meet for the first time. Asami kissed back and together they moved in synchronous motion. Slowly, softly. At this moment, the taller woman remained with both of her hands laid across her legs which were still crossed and Korra remained holding herself up with her arms. </p><p>This feeling deserved to be eternal, infinite. The kiss they were sharing spoke for all of the hidden feelings that developed throughout the years, especially within the last couple of months. Electricity flowed between them, it was bliss.</p><p>As they parted after a couple of minutes, they felt each of their lips tingle; wanting more. </p><p>Asami began to speak, "Korra, I-" but the Avatar stopped her, cupping the engineer's face in her hands, drawing it towards her for a second time and enveloping her lips into hers for another kiss. This time, harder. Hungrier. Asami lifted up her own hands to do the same with Korra's face. Again, they continued this way for several moments until simultenously slowly backing away, still holding each others' faces in each other's hands. </p><p>In unison, they confessed: </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm in love with you."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>